


A Colonel in 3/4 Time

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debi asked the Colonel for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Colonel in 3/4 Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #7 under the pen name Gillian Holt.

_"Why, Colonel, I never would have guessed."_

 

          There was a soft knock at the door.  Ironhorse looked up from the report he was reading.  From the location on the door and the timber of the knock he knew it was Debi.  Checking his watch caused one eyebrow to peak – it was early for the girl to interrupt him, unless something was wrong.

          "Come in," he called.

          A blonde head poked itself in.  It was obvious Debi wasn't happy about disturbing him this early either, and he read the troubled feelings in her blue eyes.

          "Is something wrong?" he asked.

          She shook her head, frowned, then nodded.  "Can I come in for a minute?  I promise I won't take long."

          He held the serious expression, although her tone tugged at a smile he refused to give wings to.  "Please," he said, motioning to the chair across from his desk.

          Debi entered, shut the door behind her, and headed straight for the seat.  She sat on the edge of the chair, her hands in her lap, the fingers moving like a can full of bait worms.  She was getting more nervous.

          "Colonel, I have a problem."

          "Serious or so-so?"

          "Serious."  She looked up, wanting to make sure he understood she wasn't joking.

          He nodded.  "Personal or other?"

          She smiled briefly.  She knew when she knocked he'd ask just enough questions so she wouldn't have to find a way to stammer this out by herself.  "Both."

          He nodded again, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the highly polished oak desk.  "Why don't you start from the beginning and give me a full report?"

          Easing back slightly in the chair, Debi sighed and started.  "You know about the western theme dance we're having at school as the class ball."

          "Um hmm," he acknowledged, remembering her earlier bombshell very well indeed.

          "Well, I was elected to the planning committee.  I'm in charge of getting the gym decorated, and arranging for four sets of chaperones."  She stated the facts as professionally as possible.

          The colonel smiled.  "That's a lot of responsibility."

          She nodded.  "Well the gym is going great, but I have a problem with the chaperones."

          "Oh?"

          "Well, Lynn's parents are going to come, and Josie's mom and her fiancé are, too, and Steve's dad and his girlfriend, but I sort of forgot about the last set, and the dance is the day after tomorrow and none of my friends' parents can make it on that short notice."

          "So, you're short one set of chaperons," Ironhorse said, confirming the problem.

          Debi nodded.  "Do you think Mom would go?" she blurted out, then continued before he could reply.  "I mean, she hasn't gone to anything I've done at school this year, and this is the last event, and she's been working really hard, and I know it's important, but can't she take one night off?"

          The colonel grinned, amazed at the teen's lung capacity.  "Debi, I'm not your mother's employer."

          "I know, but if you talked to her, I know she'd do it.  She's always down in the lab.  Can't you tell her you think she needs a rest?"

          "I suppose I could," he admitted.  "After all, it's true she hasn't been able to get away for the other occasions.  And I know she wanted to.  What your mother does is very important."

          "I know.  But so is this."  Debi's face lightened and she scooted back to lean against the chair.  "There's one more little problem."

          "And what would that be?"

          "Mom has to have a date, too."

          Ironhorse's eyebrows rose for a moment.  "I see, you want me to talk to Harrison, too?"  She shook her head.  "Norton?"

          "No."  She looked up through long blonde eyelashes, a blush coloring her cheeks.  "Colonel, I was hoping… maybe… you could go?"

          "Me?"

          "I mean, the chaperones are supposed to be there in case there's any trouble, and I know you'd be able to take care of anything.  All you really have to do is make sure no one spikes the punch, and with you there I know the guys won't even _think_ about acting like jerks."

          He was flattered, he thought.

          The colonel sat for a moment, weighing the situation:  It was only for a few hours…  He'd have to send someone from Omega anyway…  Suzanne could use the break…  Debi really did want him to go…

          He nodded.  "All right, I'll go if your mother agrees."

          "And you'll talk to her?"

          "I did say I would, didn't I."

          Debi lunged out of the chair, ran around the side of the desk, and gave him a hug.  "Thank you, Colonel.  I really appreciate it.  And I won't forget anything like this again, I promise."

          "Mistakes happen, Debi.  So long as we learn from them, they're not so bad.  Now, I better go have a talk with your mother."

          "Great!  Oh, and since it's a western dance you can wear jeans and a western shirt.  You know, a cowboy outfit."

          "So moccasins and feathers would be inappropriate, huh?"

          Debi giggled.

          "Glad to hear it," he said under his breath as the girl headed for the door.

          She paused there, her hand on the door knob.  Without looking at him, she said softly.  "When my mom and dad were still married, Daddy was gone a lot.  I don't think he would have had time to be a chaperon.  Thank you."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Suzanne looked up from her microscope when she heard the soft tap on her window and was surprised to find the colonel standing outside her door in a relaxed at-ease stance.  Something was up.

          "Mind if I interrupt?"

          "No, come on in," she said, rubbing her eyes.  "Something going on?"

          "Well, yes and no."

          "Why, Paul, I do believe you're being vague.  What is it?"

          He scowled at her for a moment.  Vague indeed.  No one appreciated his humor.  "Debi asked me to speak with you."

          "Debi?  What about?"

          "Her dance."

          Suzanne folded her arms across her chest and frowned.  "Why would she need to talk to you about the dance, or have you talk to me?"

          He walked around the small lab, glancing at the multitude of slides scattered across her workbench.  This might be harder than he'd anticipated.  "It seems your daughter was given a large responsibility, making sure the gym was decorated and the dance properly chaperoned."

          "Yes, she told me.  Paul, what's this all about?"

          "Well, she's one couple short of the necessary chaperon allotment, and she wanted me to talk you into going."  The thought that Debi hadn't felt comfortable coming directly to Suzanne bothered the microbiologist and Ironhorse realized it.  "She was afraid you'd be too busy.  It seems she's decided I have some control over your work hours."

          Suzanne grinned at that piece of news.  "I see.  So, what am I supposed to do?"

          "Put on your best western outfit, Dr. McCullough, and go watch a gym full of junior high students for four hours."

          "Sounds exciting," she mumbled, then recanted.  "God, I haven't been to any of Debi's activities this year, have I?"

          "Debi reminded me that you hadn't, and she's not really upset, Suzanne.  She knows your work's important, but she wants you to be involved in her life."

          "And I want to be, too.  I've really got to make a better effort to stay up with what she's doing."  She looked at the colonel.  "So, who's my date?  Norton?"  Ironhorse shook his head.  "Harrison?  Paul, I really don't think his nerves are going to be up to—"

          "Not to worry, Doctor," Ironhorse said, already turning on his heel, "I'll be accompanying you."

          Suzanne's mouth fell open.  "You?"

          His eyes narrowed.  "Is there a problem, Doctor?" he asked when he reached the elevator and punched the button.

          "No, no problem at all," she said as the door opened and he disappeared inside.  "How in the world did Debi manage that?"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          "Are you planning on wearing it on your hip like a six-shooter?" Norton asked innocently as he handed Ironhorse the mobile phone.

          "No, I plan on asking Suzanne to carry it in her purse."

          "Colonel, why don't you just relax and enjoy the evening?  It's been quiet for days."

          Ironhorse readjusted his bolo tie and ignored Harrison Blackwood's irritating grin.  If the man honestly thought he was going to enjoy spending four hours with oodles of junior high students, he was sadly mistaken.  He was doing this for Debi.            "Doctor, I'm in charge of security for this project, so let me do my job, won't you?"

          "But, Colonel, what do you expect to find at this dance?"  He turned to Norton.  "You know, he's carrying his knife with him.  Going armed, to a junior high school dance, with kids?"

          "I don't expect to find anything at the dance, Harrison.  But I _do_ plan on being ready, just in case something should happen.  And I want to be kept apprised of any activity here.  So, if you would be so good as to call me every hour, I would appreciate it."

          "Jawohl, Herr Colonel," the astrophysicist said, clicking his heels together and wagging his eyebrows.

          Suzanne cleared her throat to catch the men's attentions.  Harrison and Norton immediately broke into huge smiles.

          "Well, Suzanne, you look absolutely marvelous.  The western look becomes you.  And you, too, young lady," Drake added, nodding at Debi.

          Mother and daughter were in almost matching outfits, boots, skirts, fringe blouses, vests and ponytails bound up with red bandannas.  They both smiled at the compliment.

          "Wow, Colonel, you look just like a real cowboy," Debi said, her excitement bubbling up.

          Norton and Harrison both chuckled, although she was right.  Paul was wearing black boots and jeans, a white pearl button shirt, bolo tie, hand-tooled black belt with an Indian-beaded buckle and a black leather vest that hid the battle baton resting along his backbone.

          "Thank you, Debi," Ironhorse said, shooting the two men a glare.  "Shall we go, ladies?"

          Suzanne and Debi led the way out of the Cottage, Ironhorse following, saying over his shoulder, "And don't forget to call, Doctor."

          "Have fun, kids!" Norton called.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Debi had been right.  With Ironhorse standing near the refreshment table, no one had tried to tamper with the bowls of punch mixed with 7-Up and slices of fresh fruit.  In fact, no one had tried to do anything remotely out of line.

          He smiled to himself, satisfied.

          Debi had disappeared right after they'd arrived.  She'd introduced him and Suzanne to the other chaperons, and was then pulled off by three girls who were asking questions about the "cute cowboy" as they left.

          He shook his head.  _I'd never go back to that age again._

          He scanned the gym for Debi, but she still hadn't returned.  He guessed she was making sure the upcoming events and contests were being set up properly.  He was proud of the responsibility she'd been given, and very proud of the smooth flow of the evening, and reminded himself to tell her so on the way home.

          Suzanne had wandered off and was talking to Lynn Mathison's parents, so Ironhorse let himself slip back into the shadows as he expertly scanned the room for any signs of trouble.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          After the roping event, tricycle horse races, Frisbee cow-patty tosses, and crowning of the dance's rodeo king and queen, the band resumed its playing and the kids were able to show off the steps they'd been learning in gym over the course of the year.  Even the chaperon couples took to the dance floor as the band played.

          The colonel finally spotted Debi as she made her way through the crowd to join her mother.  They spoke for a moment, then headed back to the refreshment table.  After filling two cups, the microbiologist carried one over to join Ironhorse.

          "Anything happening at the Cottage?"

          "Everything's quiet," he assured her, accepting the proffered cup.  "It looks like Debi's done a great job."

          "Yep."  Suzanne checked her watch.  "And only a little over an hour to go."

          Ironhorse allowed the crooked grin to lift the seriousness from his face.  "Yes, she has.  I was hoping to see what Debi had learned out on the dance floor.  Are she and her date going to do any dancing?  I'd like to meet the young man."

          Suzanne frowned suddenly, remembering that when she asked her daughter about her date when they bought her outfit the girl had said no one had asked her.  She looked at the Colonel, saying, "Excuse me, but I think I have discovered a well-kept secret."

          Joining her daughter, who was helping herself to a handful of Nachoes, Suzanne tugged her ponytail and received a long-suffering look in reply.  "Mom."

          "Sorry, it was just such a perfect target.  I guess I've been around Paul too long."

          "That's okay," Debi said, watching the other kids with just a touch of envy in her eyes.

          "So, aren't you going to introduce me to your date?"

          The girl's face paled slightly.  "Uh, Mom, I— I don't have a date."

          "That's what I thought."  She patted her daughter's shoulder.  "You want to talk about it?"

          "Nothing to talk about.  The kids think I'm strange, especially the guys.  I don't go over to anyone's house, or invite them over to mine, or hang out after school.  They like me, but—"

          "They don't know how to treat you."

          She looked back to the dance floor.  "I guess.  They said they liked the way I set up the decorations, though."

          "Well, I guess that's something."

          They looked up as Ironhorse joined them, having heard the conversation.  He was angry that Debi had put in so much work and ended up without a date for the evening.  As much as the girl tried to deny that it hurt, Ironhorse could see through the erected wall to the truth.  He'd experienced too many similar feelings of isolation and differentness not to recognize them in someone else.

          "Something wrong?" Suzanne asked.

          "No, I was just going to ask Debi if she was going to invite me to dance."

          Two pairs of eyes opened wide.  "You'd dance with me?" Debi finally stammered out.

          "Why, yes, I'd love to, Debi.  Thank you for asking."

          "But it's country swing, and—"

          "It's time I found out _exactly_ what they've taught you," he interrupted, extending a hand.  The teenager reached out and took it, and he stepped out onto the dance floor, leaving behind one very stunned microbiologist to watch and contemplate the probability that Harrison or Norton would ever believe her when she told them the latest surprise their colonel had pulled.

          As Suzanne watched she realized that Ironhorse danced with the same easy grace and fluidity he had when he ran, or practiced stick fighting with Norton, or performed karate katas on the lawn.  He was an accomplished dancer, instinctively making up for Debi's lack of experience, small size, and occasional clumsiness.  More than a few of her classmates stopped to watch the pair move across the floor.

          She could see the colonel speaking softly to the girl, giving her cues, and suggestions, and slipping in a new step from time to time.  After three songs he brought her back to the table so Debi could catch her breath, and immediately swept Suzanne out to take her place.

          "Why, Colonel, I never would have guessed."

          Ironhorse lifted an eyebrow and twirled the scientist in a sharp move that caught her slightly off guard, but he helped her recover.

          "I'm sure I'll have a few more surprises for you, Doctor," he said with what she was sure was an evil grin, but a second twirl took it out of sight.

          "I'm sure you will."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          As ten o'clock approached, the band paused a moment and announced their last song.  Suzanne, Debi, and Ironhorse stood along the edge of the gym floor, having all reached a state of pleasant breathlessness.

          The night had been a huge success, due in large part to the efforts of Debi and her fellow committee members, the chaperons who ended up acting like kids themselves, and a band who knew when to toss in a song more up to date with the kids.  All the boys and girls moved out onto the floor for a last dance with their dates.

          Debi shifted uncomfortably, but smiled as she watched her friends smile and wave in her direction.

          "Debi?"

          "Yeah?"

          "I would be most honored if you would share this last dance with me."

          Her blue eyes brightened, and she nodded.  Together she and Ironhorse joined the others as the slow dance began.  Again the man's talent on the dance floor amazed Suzanne.  She also noticed the envious looks coming from Debi's friends.  Her daughter was going to be very popular among the group of girls for a while to come, and she wondered if the colonel realized he had the ability to make a few young hearts beat fast.  Probably not, the scientist decided.  He was doing it for Debi, not his ego.

          That thought made her smile.  Maybe Debi's life wasn't as bad as she occasionally thought it might be.  She was loved by a collection of very special people.  It was time the two of them sat down and talked about it, though.  It was time Suzanne got to know her daughter again.  The song came to a close and everyone took time to applaud the band.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Suzanne had excused herself to say good-night to the Mathisons when she saw Ironhorse slip out the door.  _Now what?_ she wondered.

          Debi ran up to join her.  "The Colonel said he'd be back in a minute.  We're supposed to wait in here."

          "All right," the scientist agreed, hoping he'd only spotted some kids where they shouldn't be.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Easing around to the row of windows that opened on the gym, the colonel had no problem sneaking up on the two men who were watching and talking quietly.

          "Gentlemen, do you know what they call grown men who spy on children?"

          The pair visibly stiffened.  "Colonel?"

          "No, that's not it, Mr. Drake, but yes, it's me.  And you're damned lucky it's not the police.  Now, would you like to explain why you're here?"

          "Well, when we called in for the last check-in, Suzanne took the call," Harrison said, turning, laughter lacing his words.

          "Yes?" the colonel said, prompting Norton to pick up the explanation.

          "She said you were dancing with Debi."

          "And we didn't believe her," Harrison added.

          "You didn't, did you?" Ironhorse said, taking a step closer.

          "So we decided to come down and take a look for ourselves," Norton told him.  "And it was worth it, too!  You're quite a hoofer, Colonel."

          "They teach you that at West Point?" Blackwood asked, his voice betraying his amusement.

          "Gentlemen, why don't we discuss this back at the Cottage.  So, before Suzanne and Debi find out they've had a couple of Peeping Toms watching them for the last hour, I suggest you get back to your vehicle and leave.  I'll stall for a minute and then follow you."

          The pair nodded.

          "Oh, and Colonel?"

          "Yes, Doctor, what is it now?"

          "Do you think you could show me the dip?"

          "Move, mister!"


End file.
